Diamond Kit Adoption
You enter a large cave, and you see it has countless, glowing, multi-colored crystals embedded in the ceiling and walls. Kits play in large groups here and there, and you notice larger, full-grown cats standing around watching. Some of the kits look normal, yet others have strange features, while others have wings. You then spot a large glass case marked "DNA", filled with many colorful vials of what appears to be a strange liquid. One cat, a shimmering white she-cat, notices you and heads over to you, a mottled brown-and-white she-cat and a black and white tom trailing behind her. She dips her head in greeting. "Hello there. I'm Diamondice, and this is Specklepool and Patchclaw. I see you are interested in one of our kits. Remember, these cats need loving and attentive homes, so choose well. This page is owned by Holly . To adopt a kit, ask on the talkpage which kit(s) you have selected, along with which clan they are going to. Thanks! *This means the kits must be adopted together, and are either close friends or siblings. @ This means that this kit is either mute, blind, or deaf, or has a crippled limb This means that the kit has been adopted and is no longer available. Remember, for each kit purchased, you will recieve one credit, used to purchase Special kits. Kits: Normal She-kits: Gemkit - Gorgeous, creative, ditzy, airheaded, sweet, bubbly, foolish, imaginative, dreamy, bouncy, eager, glossy, shimmering, sparkling reddish-brown she-cat with rainbow eyes. She has a rainbow, diamond shaped marking on her chest, and a rainbow tail-tip, as well as rainbow ear-insides. Flowerkit - Pretty, graceful, agile, elegant, quick, swift, snobbish, conceited, dramatic, selfish, cynical, vain, judgemental, competitive, manipulative, sleek, smooth, silky, shiny, cream she-cat with dark cream speckles and ears, and a white, flower-shaped marking on her chest. She has large, attractive, sparkling teal eyes. Paintkit - Perceptive, observant, particular, picky, judgemental, artistic, musical, imaginative, creative, inspiring, adaptive, idea-filled, festive, thoughtful, intelligent, multicolored, patchy rainbow she-cat with sparkling, smart orange eyes. Ravenkit - Indifferent, secretive, mysterious, blunt, uncaring, unapologetic, dauntless, emotionless, seemingly cold, feelingless smoky black she-cat with a gray paw and muzzle, as well as deep, unreadable, dark sapphire blue eyes and long black claws. Mistkit - Tired-sounding, gloomy, dark, emotionless, gray, cold, bored-sounding, unsympathetic, uncaring, unapologetic, flat, bleak, dull-furred, wispy gray she-cat with piercing, unreadable silver eyes and a silver underbelly. She hides her emotions away, and comes across as cold and uncaring. Normal Tom-kits: Firekit - Handsome, loyal, tough, hostile, protective, noble, just, flirty, good-looking, caring, kind, confident, mischievious, happy-go-lucky, friendly, outgoing, brave, daring orange tabby tom with ocean-blue, sparkling eyes. Shrewkit - Jumpity, fearful, worrisome, skittish, reserved, quiet, helpful, kind, sensitive, loving, considerate, rule-abiding, goody-goody, suspicious light brown tom with nervous pale green eyes and white paws/tail tip @ Stonekit - Silent, mature, extremely intelligent, thoughtful, imaginative, creative, handy, helpful, sturdy, bristly-furred, hard-to-approach white tom with light brown paws and muzzle, a gray underbelly, and a brown tail-tip. He has intense green eyes. Deaf. Flamekit - Flirty, outgoing, friendly, independent, tough, muscular, chill, cool, brave, loyal, protective, caring, playful, funny, enjoyable, vivid orange tabby tom with bright turquoise-blue eyes and a pink nose. Blazekit - Handsome, flirty, cool, popular, fierce, brave, strong, smooth, considerate, loyal, respectable, sleek, well-kept, presentable, sleek golden-yellow tom with blazing blue eyes and black tipped ears. Winged Kits: *Rainbowkit - Hyper, random, funny, crazy, speedy, excitable, easily impressed, bubbly, bouncy, impulsive, messy, playful, voracious, determined, talented rainbow-colored she-cat with bright, impatient cyan eyes and black paws. She has large white wings. Supportive best friend of Softkit *Softkit - Insecure, shy, self-conscious, good, kind, loving, caring, sweet, fluffy, soft-furred, very pale, almost white, silver she-cat with a silver muzzle and tail, as well She has gentle blue eyes and has a crippled forleg. Her tail is bent slightly in the middle. Was teased at a young age. Deepkit - Deep, personal, dark, shadowy, blunt, mysterious, indepent, secretive, anti-social, dark turquoise tom with darker spots and cold yellow eyes. Prefers to keep to himself, and mainly ignores the other kits. Has large black wings. Venomkit - Dark, evil, cruel, mean, rude, obnoxious, vicious, agressive, hostile, suspicious, vengeful, fierce, malicious, devilish, spiteful, selfish, insulting, smug, mocking red and dark gray tom with hateful, blood-red eyes and large, scaley black wings. Sandkit - Bright, intelligent, intelectual, impulsive, responsible, motherly, witty, adviceful, quippy, comical, clever, swift, smooth, sleek, neat, well-kept, sandy-colored she-cat with sharp, humourous gray eyes. She has medium-sized, pure white wings, a white chest, and black tipped ears. DNA Injected Kits: Crowkit - Tricky, cunning, clever, curious, deceitful, intelligent, dark, mischievious, perceptive, brave, adaptable, manipulative, somewhat cold, powerful black she-cat with pale, calculating, icey-blue eyes and long black claws. She has large black wings. Injected with the DNA of a crow, and harbors strange, dark powers. Webkit - Cunning, energetic, ruthless, relentless, determind, focused, sensitive, protective, decieving, shifty, adventurous, proud, fierce, observant, energetic olive-colored, dark gold, and brown tom with intelligent yellow eyes and long incisor teeth. Injected with the DNA of a snake. Brightkit - Bright, happy, fun-loving, optimistic, bubbly, friendly, caring, compassionate, emotional, sensitive, loving, creative, imaginative, color-loving yellow and white she-cat with green speckled paws, muzzle, and tail, and bright bubblegum pink eyes. Injected with the DNA of a tropical flower. Goldenkit - Large, strong, muscular, proud, fierce, protective, brave, noble, skilled golden tom with a dark gold, fluffy mane of fur around his neck, like a lion's mane, as well as and extra cluft of black fur on his tail tip. He has large amber eyes and one black paw. Injected with the DNA of a lion. Cottonkit - Small, nimble, jumpity, swift, fast, agile, hoppity, skittish, adorable, cute, short-furred, rabbit-brown tom with a fluffy, white, egg-sized tail, like a fluff of cotton, and large, fluffy ears with white insides. Injected with the DNA of a rabbit. When scared, he freezes up. Bumblekit - Swift, nimble, agile, merciless, fierce, deliberate, particular, picky, sarcastic, sharp-toungued yellow tom with many chunky black tabby stripes, a black tail tip, and long, sharp claws. His thick, bushy tail ends in a black, gleaming stinger loaded with venom. He has vivid green eyes. Injected with the DNA of a wasp. Special Kits: Shiningkit - Large, muscular, strong, proud, flirty, attractive, handsome, humourous, charismatic, outgoing, shining, virtually glowing, metallic silver tom with bright, vivid yellow eyes and massive white wings, along with long white claws. An excellent fighter. He has very powerful abilities/powers. (4 credits) Glorykit - Large, slender, lithe, swift, quick, agile, clever, intelligent, inventive, particular, attractive, seductive, beautiful, manipulative, metallic golden-bronze she-cat with large golden eyes and giant bronze wings. Notices and thinks of things nobody else does. Has unique powers. (3 credits) Lovekit - Beautiful, attractive, irresistable, alluring, seductive, persuasive, convincing, confident, beautiful-voiced, striking, flirty, a player, loving, passionate, romantic white she-cat with pink heart markings all over her pelt, and clear, mischievious cyan eyes. She has large silver wings. She can make anyone fall in love. (2 credits) Spiritkit - Mystical, quiet, spiritual, mysterious, secretuve, wise dark lavender tom with shimmering yellow eyes, paws, and tail-tip. Can see into both the future and the past, and can make deep spiritual connections with anyone's soul, seeing exactly what type of cat they are, and their past/future. Can also see ghosts. (2 credits) Wolfkit - Sweet, kind, generous, righteous, awesome, elegant, handsome, gorgeous, friendly, playful, light-hearted, helpful, gentleman tom with a dark gray pelt with white tuxedo markings. Has the power to heal through his emotions, both mentally and physically. Waiting for Troutie Custom Kits: For a custom kit, please specify each of the following on the talk page. - Gender: I think this one is self-explanatory - Type: Normal, winged, or DNA injected (If injected, please specify which DNA the kit has been injected with) - Pelt color and pattern: Any color pelt, and any extra patterns or features (gray tabby, calico, mittens, ect.) - Eye color: Any eye color and description (Sharp green eyes, wise blue eyes, ect.) - Features: Anything extra about your cat (Lion's mane, long claws, scars, nicked ears, ect.) - Extra: Anything else you want me to add about your cat Thank you! And remember, the name of the cat will be chosen randomly. ---- Nightkit - Helpful, kind, small, fluffy, short-legged, soft-furred, extremely curious, somewhat regarded as naive, black and white bigender kit (mostly regarded as and was born as a tom) with one black forepaw, small, tufted ears, one white ear, a white face with a black patch over his left eye, and a long white tail with a black tip. He has round, sharp, emotional, easy-to-read, soft blue eyes with a section of pink in each. (Called sectoral heterochromia). He has the power to sense the physical, mental, and emotional pain of others. Waiting for Luna ---- Non-Adoptables: Diamondice - Shimmering white she-cat with crystal-blue eyes. Head of the adoption. Patchclaw - Handsome black and white patched tom with bright yellow eyes. Cares for the normal tom-kits Specklepool - Stern white and brown mottled she-cat with sharp green eyes. Cares for the winged kits Springcloud - Nurturing, sweet, pale-brown tabby she-cat with white paws and belly, and kind cyan eyes. Cares for the normal she-kits. Frostfeather - Pale silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes. Cares for the DNA injected kits. Opalpaw - Intelligent white she-cat with amber eyes. Collects and inserts the DNA vials. Category:Kit Adoption Category:Adoption